ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven-Symoné
) | age = | height = | nationality = American | hometown = Atlanta, Georgia, USA | nicknames = Raven | occupation = Actress | alias = | years active = | fan group = | official website = | twitter username = | role = Raven Baxter }} Raven-Symoné (born: Raven-Symoné Christina Pearman; December 10, 1985) portrayed Raven Baxter in That's So Raven and currently portrays her in Raven's Home. Life and Career Raven-Symoné appeared in several successful television series, such as The Cosby Show and Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, in the late 1980s and early 1990s. From 2003 to 2007, she starred in the Disney Channel series, That's So Raven in which she played Raven Baxter, a psychic teenager who tried her best to keep her psychic powers a secret. During her time on That's So Raven, Raven-Symoné released her third studio album, This is My Time (2004) which was her best selling solo album to date, charting at number 51 on the Billboard 200.6 A year after the end of That's So Raven, she released her fourth studio album, Raven-Symoné (2008). The album peaked at number 159 on the Billboard 200. During 2003 to 2006, she participated in four soundtracks from Disney, RIAA-certified double-platinum album, The Cheetah Girls (2003), RIAA-certified gold album, That's So Raven (2004), That's So Raven Too! (2006) and RIAA-certified platinum album, The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006). The soundtracks sold a combined 4.1 million copies in the U.S. alone. As of April 2008, Raven-Symoné has sold 314,000 albums in the United States. Raven-Symoné transitioned to a film career, starring in several films aimed at young audiences, including Dr. Dolittle (1998), Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001), College Road Trip (2008), and successful television films, including Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999), The Cheetah Girls (2003), its sequel Cheetah Girls 2 (2006), For One Night (2006), Revenge of the Bridesmaids (2010). Raven has also lent her voice to the animated series Kim Possible, for the character Monique and films such as Disney's Tinker Bell. In 2011, Symoné starred in the short-lived ABC Family comedy series State of Georgia as Georgia Chamberlain, an aspiring actress with a huge ego who moves to New York City to try her hand at an acting career. In 2012, Raven-Symoné ranked number nine on VH1's "100 Greatest Kid Stars Of All Time" list.http://blog.vh1.com/2012-12-02/and-the-1-greatest-kid-star-of-all-time-is/ In 2015, Raven-Symoné joined the cast of the new hit primetime drama Empire in the recurring role of Olivia, the vengeful ex-wife of one of the main characters. She stars alongside Terrence Howard, Malik Yoba, and Taraji P. Henson. In June 2015, she joined the ABC panel show The View, after a period of guest-hosting. She also guest starred on K.C. Undercover in the special "Runaway Robot". Trivia *Raven makes her directorial debut in the Season 3 episode, Sorry to Father You. *Cosby Show kid who starred as psychic Raven Baxter in That's So Raven and released the Hot 100 single "That's What Little Girls Are Made Of" in 1993. She also starred in the 2003 TV movie The Cheetah Girls. She was an infant model. By age two, she was signed by Ford Models and became the face of campaigns for Ritz crackers, Jell-O, and others. *She recorded songs on the 2003 RIAA-certified double-platinum album The Cheetah Girls as well as the 2004 RIAA-certified gold album That's So Raven. *Her parents are named Lydia and Christopher B. Pearman. She announced that she was gay and in a relationship with AzMarie Livingston in 2012. The couple split in 2015. *She sang Stevie Wonder's "Superstition" as the main theme for the 2003 film The Haunted Mansion. *Interestingly, she and Anneliese van der Pol both guest-starred with Zendaya, albeit separately. *Raven guest stars in "Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE!" a special live Halloween 2019 episode of Just Roll With It. *Raven appeared as "The Black Widow" in the second season of ''The Masked Singer. ''During production, she broke her left wrist whch requred surgery to repair. Filmography (TV) Gallery Videos References Category:Crew Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Females